


I'll Take Care of You

by carbsoncarms



Series: One-Shots (Zayn Malik pairings) [10]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Innocent Zayn, M/M, Protective Liam, Savior Niall, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbsoncarms/pseuds/carbsoncarms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from @AaronMyLove32 from wattpad: How about a ziall, where zayn is liam's younger brother and he's super innocent he don't know a thing about sex and he's a daddy's boy liam is very over prorctive and niall is thee badboy in town and when he sees zayn playing in the park he thinks that he just wants him liam notice and try to keep niall away from him but somehow niall manage to save zayn from some guy trying to cornor him and rape him and like hes carrying zayn home and liam takes zayn from him niall explain what happen and liam starts to think that maybe niall is the right guy. Zayn is 14, Liam is 19, Niall is 18. Thank you and ziams parents are dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This one is the first one I've done myself in a while, after posting one-shot collaborations with Tommogirl98. But I also have to credit some scenes in the beginning to her, thank you for being such an awesome friend! I am completely nervous to finish this, but the prompt has given me so much inspiration so thank you again. I just wanna let you know that prompts are always open so feel free to comment down below or on any of my stories or on kik [username's __Mellaaa, with a double underscore at the beginning. :)]! So, I hope you guys like it! :)) -Miles
> 
> Warnings: Fatal amount of fluffiness, innocent teenager Zayn, sappy Niall and a cute seven-year-old Louis (though he was only mentioned but a seven year old Louis is fatal too, tbh)! :) And oh, no smut, but mentions of attempted rape. Hope you still like it!

Liam was pulled off from his slumber by his little brother jumping beside him and peppering his face with kisses. "Li-Li! Wake uuuuup!"   
  
Inwardly smirking, Liam suddenly grabbed Zayn by his waist and pulled him to the bed, Zayn letting out a surprised squeal. "Good morning, baby bro,"   
  
"You are so mean, Liam! You scared me!" Zayn pouts, hitting Liam playfully.   
  
"I'm not being mean. Is it wrong to ask for cuddles from my baby brother? Don't you love me anymore, Zaynie?" Liam starts fake crying, sending Zayn to a frenzy.  
  
"I'm sorry, Li-Li! I won't do it anymore, I'll cuddle with you forever," Zayn promises as he peppers kisses on different parts of Liam's face, hugging his brother tightly.

Liam chuckled, kissing his brother's cheek. "It's okay Zaynie. Now how about we get dressed and we can go to the park or something." 

Zayn's face lit up and he started jumping up and down on Liam's bed. "Okay!" He cheered and rushed out of the room.   
  
Liam smiled, and got up himself to get ready. He should probably text Louis and Harry to meet them... Zayn could play with Louis while Harry talked with him. After all, Zayn hasn't seen both of them in quite a while now.  
  


 

~*~

 

  
"I'm glad we're seeing the old Zayn back, I surely missed it so much," Harry admits while him and Liam were seated on a park bench watching over Louis and Zayn play with a football in front of them.   
  
"I know, Haz, it's been really difficult for him, aye? Losing dad. I mean it was, for the both of us but, he took it the hardest. So I'm glad we're getting him back," Liam says, staring at his little brother then looking at Harry, smiling.   
  
On the other hand, Louis and Zayn were playing with a football when Louis kicked it so hard it landed somewhere far on the other side of the park.   
  
"I'll get it! Stay there, Lou, okay?" Zayn instructs the seven-year-old as he skips to the direction where the ball landed. Little did he know, there was a blonde man about the age of his brother watching him from a distance and started walking towards him.  
  
"Hey, cutie," The blonde man greets Zayn, making his head shoot up and look at him.   
  
"Hi!" Zayn extends his hand to the stranger. He continued searching for the ball, successfully finding it stuck in between two branches of a tree.

"My ball," Zayn pointed towards the tree, and the blonde man immediately realized the young teen can't reach for it, due to his lack of height. 

"You want me to give you a boost, love?" The blonde man offers, Zayn immediately accepting it. They went closer to the said tree and as promised, the blonde man gave Zayn a boost, Zayn reaching for it and caught with ease.   
  
"Thank you for the boost, mister," Zayn politely says, making the blonde man smile at the cuteness.   
  
"Just call me Niall, love," He reaches for his hand when...  
  
"ZAYN! I've been so worried! Where have you been and why are you talking to strangers, huh?" Liam exclaims, pulling Zayn into him.

"He helped me get my ball, Liam!" Zayn said with a cheer. 

"Yea, I meant no harm." Niall said with a smile. "Hey... I know you, you're in my English class." Niall said.   
  
Liam looked at him for a while, then frowned his brows. "Niall Horan." Liam said bitterly. "Zayn, I don't want you ever to talk to him again." Liam grabbed Zayn arm gently, but also with some force.   
  
"But-" Zayn started.   
  
"No buts, Zayn. He's a bad influence."   
  
"Didn't you ever hear about how you shouldn't judge a book by its cover?" Niall asks, sarcastically. “Guess you haven’t. What a shame, Payne,”   
  
"Stay away from my brother, Horan. He's too innocent and pure to corrupt... Zayn, go play with Louis again..."   
  
"Okay...." Zayn said. "Thank you Niall." Zayn said smiling at him, then jogging over to Louis again. Zayn discreetly turned his head back to Niall’s direction, waving him goodbye as he flashed what Niall thinks is the most adorable smile ever. _Man, he’s got me whipped_.

  
  


~*~

  
  


"Liam, baby, you have to calm down, seriously," Harry asks as he wrapped his arms around Liam's waist. He turned around in Harry's grip and cupped his boyfriend's face.   
  
"I'm just really, really worried about my brother, Haz, you saw how Horan looked at him earlier right? That's exactly how he looks at someone he's interested in!" Liam exclaims, extremely worried about his brother.   
  
Harry settles Liam down on the couch, kissing him on his forehead as he does so. "Zayn is out of reach for Niall right now, we'll always be here protecting him,"

“He’s just too innocent for his own good, Harry, and I don’t want someone to take advantage of it, especially that Niall Horan,” Liam says, his shoulders slumped in obvious distress.

“What about we just forget about that Niall Horan and his obvious desire for your brother, which will never come true, and relax. I’ve got so much planned for us today,” Harry smirks, his voice suddenly laced with playfulness. 

Liam is still reluctant, but nods and smiles anyway. "Yeah, okay, love. Now where were we anyway?" His smile immediately turned into a playful smirk as Harry pulled him to his lap and kissed him hard, forgetting all the stress he has, even just for a little while.

  
  


~*~

  
Liam and Zayn were in another bonding time outdoors together with Harry and Louis, this time walking around the busy streets in town. Both of the older boys were holding their younger brothers tightly as they will have the tendency to lose each other in the thickness of the crowd and knowing Zayn and Louis, they don’t know how to deal with being lost in the unfamiliar sea of people.

However, their efforts were to no avail when they eventually lost Zayn as the three of them walked into a shop and Zayn just went ahead down the road. The younger Payne, being too excited to run through the unknown roads never noticed that he wasn’t with any of his companions anymore.

Zayn was about to ask where they were at the moment, when he realized no one familiar was following his trail anymore.

“Liam, Harry?” Zayn called out, looking in different directions, hoping to find either Liam’s buzz cut or Harry’s chocolate brown curls, but failed. Tears were starting to form in his eyes, because he cannot find someone familiar, someone who knows Harry or Liam.

The young teen saw an alley, and entered it, hoping to see his brother or his boyfriend. What he didn’t know was that a drunk, perverted man followed Zayn into the dark path.

“Hello, baby boy,” The drunk man slurred as he pinned the teen against the brick wall. “You are such a pretty, pretty boy. I bet your cute little ass is really tight, eh?”

“N-no, let go!” Zayn screamed as the man started pulling both of their pants and undergarments off. He constantly screamed and cried at the top of his lungs, not caring if his throat was starting to hurt.

Just as the drunk man was about to flip Zayn against the wall, he was shoved off by a familiar blonde man. He threw a few heavy punches and mercilessly kicked various parts of the man’s body.

Niall was brought back into reality by the heart breaking sobs coming from Zayn’s parted lips, and hugged his classmate’s brother tightly into his chest.

“You’re safe now, baby, I’m never gonna hurt you,” Niall cooes. It took awhile before Zayn calmed down, his cries slowly turning into mere sniffles as he cuddled closer into Niall’s chest.

“Let’s get you back to your brother, shall we? He must be worried sick,” Niall says as Zayn pulled his pants back up, the older man not wanting to take advantage as he looked away from the sight.

  
  
  


~*~

  
  


“I’m such a failure, Harry! I released his hand, I took my eyes off him and now he’s gone!” Liam has been nothing but worried as he cried into Harry’s chest, two hours after finding out he had lost his brother.

“Shh, look at me baby,” Harry took Liam’s face in his hands and tilted it so they were both at eye level with each other. “You are never a failure, okay? It’s just that the crowd was too large, and his hand slipped from yours. It wasn’t your fault, love, I promise,” Harry reassures as his hands were now holding tightly on Liam’s.

“But I would never forgive myself if anything happens to him! He’s too innocent, Haz, you know that! Anyone can take advantage of him. I promised dad before he died that I’ll take care of him and now look what I’ve done!” Liam cries, curling into himself. Harry just enclosed his Liam in a tight embrace, knowing that not even his words can calm him down this time.

The couple waited impatiently for any news from the police, as they called them as soon as they dropped Louis home and went to Liam’s. Liam was still crying, though it was just reduced to sniffles as he already spent most of his energy just sobbing into his boyfriend’s shoulder.

There was a knock on the door, Liam suddenly stood up and dashed to it. He was surprised when he saw the man he never wanted to see, Niall Horan, carrying his already asleep brother in his arms. Liam didn’t waste time as he pulled Zayn from Niall arms and into his, successfully waking the poor boy up.

“Zayn, I was so worried! I’m sorry I let you go, are you alright?” Liam bombarded his brother with thousands of questions, not even acknowledging Niall’s presence.

Zayn just kept quiet, and looked as if he was on the verge of breaking down. Liam sent glares to the blonde man that took his brother home, immediately accusing him of doing something to Zayn. He placed his younger brother down on the couch and pulled Niall’s top, pinning him against the door.

“You bastard! What did you do to my brother?” Liam exclaimed in pure rage, ready to attack this man until he was begging for mercy.

“I never did anything! I just took him home!” Niall spat, because he was getting this rather than a simple thank you. But who was he kidding, Liam practically hates his whole being, so why would he be expecting a sign of gratitude from him?

“Liar! He wouldn’t be acting like that if you didn’t do something!” Liam was livid, but he was in no place to judge what happened.

“Stop, Liam, please,” Zayn’s soft voice was heard from across the room, Liam releasing Niall at his brother’s voice. He rushed to sit at the floor in front of his brother, clutching his smaller hands in his.

“Niall found me, Li-Li. He found me whe-when…” Zayn was unable to finish his sentence and broke down into his brother’s shoulders, not wanting to let him go.

All three of them just stayed there, listening to Zayn’s heartbreaking cries. It wasn’t long until the sobs were reduced into sniffles, Zayn eventually falling asleep against Liam’s chest.

Liam eventually decided to take him upstairs to his room, letting Zayn sleep all his troubles away.

“Listen, I’ll give you a chance to tell me what really happened and if I prove that you did something bad to him, I’ll never hesitate to kill you, right here, right now.” Liam threatens Niall, but he seems unfazed with it. _Cocky bastard_ , Liam thinks.

“I was walking home when I heard screams coming from an alley along Westside Road. It was sounding like pleas of help so I did not hesitate to come and take a look at what’s happening. I was shocked when I saw Zayn, his lower body naked and was pinned against a brick wall by a drunk man. He was helpless against the man, because he was almost twice as big as him. Yes, Liam, your brother was almost raped by a drunk man,” Niall narrates, his voice turning shaky. In all honesty, he never wanted to recall everything that had happened earlier. He never wanted to see that image of Zayn helplessly pinned against the wall, his innocence and weakness taken advantage by that perverted man. Tears were slowly forming in Niall’s eyes, softly sniffling them away in his shirt.

“Listen, Liam. I know you have always thought of me as some bad boy, or a heartless jock who doesn’t even know what love really is but, I just hope you can give me a chance? Maybe to get to know me better as a person? I think I’m falling hard for your brother. Liam, ever since I saw him that day in the park, I just can’t seem to get him out of my mind. Everything about your brother captivates me, Liam. I know you don’t trust me because I look like a guy who would just steal hearts for me to break them eventually, but I’m not. I want to look after your brother, to protect him. To love him,” To say Liam and Harry were shocked. They never knew that bad boy Niall Horan had this soft side, this sweet golden heart underneath the rebellious exterior. The blonde man was now crying fully, his hands over his face, catching the tears falling from his eyes.

Out of nowhere, the youngest Payne rushed from upstairs and to the living room, capturing Niall in a hug. The three older men were stunned, because didn’t Zayn just sleep about 5 minutes ago?

As if hearing their unspoken question,  Zayn answers, “I was already awake when Liam laid me down on the bed, but I didn’t get up because I felt too weak from all the crying. I heard Niall crying from downstairs and I was about to rush, but I was stunned with everything he said,”

He turns to Niall, who was blushing mad like a tomato, stray tears still falling from his eyes. “Is it true? Everything you said?” Zayn asks, wiping the wetness from the blonde man’s cheeks and kissed them softly, making Niall redder, if that was even possible.

“Everything, baby,” Niall said breathlessly, still lost in Zayn’s beauty. He was about to lean in and capture the younger boy’s lips in a chaste kiss, when the older Payne made his and his boyfriend’s presence known by clearing his throat.

“Don’t break my trust, Horan. Yes, I’m letting you in my brother’s heart but watch your back, I’m not letting you off the hook yet,” Liam clarified, but still with firmness in his voice.

“I never intend to, Liam, I promise you,” Niall reassures, as he turns to face Zayn, who’s looking at him with happy tears in his eyes. The blonde man wipes them, and embraced him  tightly.

“Uhmm, me and Liam will just be out for a while, spend time with just the two of us. Take care of my brother-in-law, Niall, okay?” Harry informs them, Liam blushing at the word ‘brother-in-law’ but still managed to send a warning glare towards Niall’s direction.

“Your brother and Harry love each other that much, eh?” Niall asks Zayn. Both of them watched as the couple walked out of the building with their hands intertwined, so much love radiating from the both of them.

“Yes, yes they do. I think Harry’s gonna propose to him right after they both graduate from uni. He knows it’s still a long way to go, but they both know that they’re really meant for each other, and that no one fits them better,” Zayn says dreamily, still staring at Liam and Harry’s figures slowly diminishing at his sight. He never noticed Niall was just looking at him the whole time, and blushed when he finally did.  

Niall takes Zayn’s hands in his, looking directly at the younger’s bambi eyes. “I know I’m practically as old as your brother, and way ahead of you when it comes to these kinds of experiences, but I’m willing to wait until you’re ready Zayn. I may have the blessings of your brother, but the thing that matters most to me is what you’re ready for. I’m willing to wait forever for you, Zayn. You can tell me to stop waiting, but you can never ask me to stop loving you,”

Zayn’s eyes were filled with tears at the beauty of Niall’s words, and the sincerity hidden beneath them. He immediately embraced the older boy, as they were both crying in happiness. Zayn cupped Niall’s face, enticed by the authenticity of the man before him, and the love he feels for him. He leans in, looking into his lover’s eyes, and seals the deal with the kiss.

Zayn might be young and innocent, but he knows a potential real love when he feels it. He has seen it with his parents while they were still alive, and is still witnessing it through Liam and Harry. Him and Niall might not be proper in love with each other just yet, but he knows that someday, these feelings they’re both harboring could somehow lead to the best story of love the world has never seen before.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tell me guys what you think! Comment down below, please and hit kudos! (God I need to stop my obsession with YouTubers) Love you dearies! :*


End file.
